I'll Wait For You
by AdyLuv
Summary: In this world, there is a small group of people who are born with a specially ability or power. No one knows how, but this small group is just born with it. Because of this, society is frightened by them. Natsu, has the power of immortality. He lives with with other immortal's who he considers his family. Still he lives a lonely life, until he meets Lucy, a daughter of two immortal


100 years ago, I was born with a so called "ability". I say, I was born with a curse. These are no super powers or gifts, they are treated like curses. Once born, we are shunned from society, forced to keep our true selves a secret. And it's not like we can defeat evil or anything like stories of super humans. Examples of these abilities, are being made of water, freezing things by touch, and mine, immortality.

I am young compared to some of the other immortals, only being 100 years old. Though, none of us look older than 17. That is the age that our bodies stop aging. I live with other immortals, considering them my family. The oldest, is Igneel and his wife, Grandeeney. Then there is Laxus and Gajeel, that are around 300 years old. Then me, Sting, and Rouge who are 100 and the youngest, Wendy who is actually only fourteen.

Our family lived in the small town of Magnolia, hiding our secret. We move a bit, considering people will notice we don't age. This was the year 1898. I was taking the carriage out to town to meet with some of Igneel's good friend's and take them back to our home. I heard the girl was around seventeen and had an ability like the rest of us. She didn't know it though. She was born with a rare ability, which I don't even understand why they call it that. Once she dies, she will be reborn again within 100 years. There are only a handful of these people, and they are always the offspring of two immortals. The reason this is so rare is because it is difficult for two immortals to conceive a baby.

I was in town, passing by all the small stores and businesses. When I finally saw the family standing where we were supposed to meet. I pulled the carriage up to them and hopped down from my seat. I walked over to the family. They were facing away from me, not noticing my presence.

"Hello, are you the Heartfilia family?" I asked. The girl I stood behind whirled her head around and my heart stopped. This girl was beautiful. She had golden blond hair that was restrained into a bun. She had big doe brown eyes that sparkled in the sun and a bright smile. I could already tell she had a rebellious spark in her by the way she had careless locks falling from her bun and how she tugged at her dress uncomfortably.

"Why yes we are, you must be Natsu, Igneel's son," Mr. Heartfilia greeted and held out his hand.

"That's me, nice to meet you sir," I smiled and took his hand, shaking it.

"This is my wife Leila, and my daughter Lucy," he said pointing to the woman beside him then to the girl in front of me.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Heartfilia," I greeted to the girl in front of me.

"Just call me Lucy, Mr. Dragneel," she told me.

"Then you can call me Natsu," I replied with a smirk.

"Deal," she giggled. I looked over to see her parents looking at us with gigantic smiles on their face.

"Well, I'll take your bags, and if you would please step inside," I said as I opened the door to the carriage and held out my hand to Lucy. She took it and slowly walked in and sat down, followed by Mrs. Heartfilia and Mr. Heartfilia. I then closed the door and grabbed the luggage. I strapped it to the top of the carriage and then got in my seat, grabbing the reigns of the two horses. Then, we were on our way to our house.

When we arrived home, it was like I was in trance. I wanted to stay near Lucy the whole time, I was attracted to her like a magnet. I know it was wrong, knowing both of us had a horrible living but I couldn't help it. It was like my heart couldn't help but pound whenever I saw her.

"So Natsu, how long have you know, been living?" Lucy asked shyly.

"100 years," I said quietly. How would she like me if she knew my actual age?

"Oh, you must've seen a lot of great things happen," Lucy said in awe, surprising me.

"If you really want to know about someone who has seen a lot, you need to talk to Igneel," I told her with a chuckle.

"Maybe I just want to get to know you," Lucy smiled as she spoke.

"What do you want to know? I'm an open book," I asked.

"Everything," she said eagerly. I laughed lightly at her eagerness and motioned for her to follow me. I led her into the woods to a place I hadn't show anyone before. It was my little hideout, but I felt like I could take her there.

"I was wondering around when I found this place, it didn't have anything in it and looked pretty worn down, so I keep it to myself. You are the first person I've shown it to," I told her while scratching my neck nervously as we approached the the small cabin.

"Really? Wow," she said quietly and a slight red covered her cheeks.

"Yeah, well let's go in," I said awkwardly and letting her in first and then followed behind her.

"Wow, did you do this all yourself?" Lucy asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, even the paintings are mine," I admitted sheepishly. We were talking about all the decorations and things that were in the small cabin. I had many paintings that filled the walls, all my own. It was something I did a lot when I came here.

"You are really talented," she complimented.

"Thanks, I've had a long time to practice," I joked and winked at her.

"Sorry to ask, but what's with your scarf?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I got it from Igneel when I first met him. It's like a treasure to me and I am always wearing it," I replied while tugging at the scaly looking scarf. "Let's sit down, and I'll tell you all about me, as long as you tell me about yourself," I bargained and pulled out two chairs.

"Deal," she agreed.

"Wow, so you fought in the Civil War?" Lucy looked at me with wide, interested eyes.

"Yup, I thought I might as well since ya know, I can't die," I joked. She giggled and looked down.

"I haven't really had an interesting life. It is kinda odd that I have parents that look my age though. Often we say were are siblings in public," Lucy said as she played with her hands.

"I wish I had a more ordinary life," I sighed.

"What? Wouldn't it be fun to have the life you do? I mean, you get to see so many extraordinary things and see all the parts of history that people would give anything to see!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, sometimes it can be fun, but imagine everyone you know dying off. Imagine never being able to grow old with your friends and your loved ones. While everyone is going to college or getting married or starting a family, you're stuck at the same age and have to move away so that they don't notice you aren't aging," I explained, sadness overwhelming my mind as I spoke. Lucy just stared at me when I finished. Then, she jumped forward and wrapped me in her arms, taking me by surprise.

"Natsu, that's horrible," she gasped, squeezing me tighter. I hugged her back, feeling comforted by her. My heart pounded as I wrapped her in my arms and my stomach felt fuzzy. How could one girl make me feel like this in less than a day?

"Lucy," I whispered quietly, not able to say anything else. The blond pulled away but stayed on her knees in front of me. She looked me in the eyes, causing me to get lost in her's.

"Have you ever fallen in love before Natsu?" she asked quietly. My heart stopped and I looked down with a blush spread across my face.

"No, not really. I tend to distance myself from girls, not worth the heartbreak, ya know? It would end up just hurting me, since I can't have a future with them," I whispered.

"What if the girl wanted to be with you, even if she knew you can't grow old with her?" Lucy questioned. Where was this all coming from?

"Then she must be pretty stupid," I responded.

"Well than, I guess that I'm pretty stupid," Lucy mumbled, almost to the point where I couldn't hear her.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Listen, I don't know why, but since I first saw you I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I love being near you and don't even know why! I mean, I haven't even known you for a full day, but yet I feel like I know all about you. I want to always be with you, even if it can't be truly forever," she burst out, leaving me staring at her surprised. Lucy... liked me? She felt the same way, that I do now.

"You aren't the only one who feels that way," I said after a long period of silence. Lucy looked up at me with a smile on her face. I smiled back, not holding back the happiness I felt.

"So where does this leave us?" Lucy asked as she stood up.

"I think this means that you're my girl now," I said bashfully, standing up from my chair. Lucy once again wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly, but this time my arms automatically wrapped around her body.

"Since I'm your girl now, I hope you don't mind me doing this," Lucy said as her face went red. Then, her lips pressed against mine. I smiled while kissing her back.

I know we had just met and I know that there was no way this could work, but I still found myself falling hard for her. I couldn't help but try. This was the first time I had ever felt real feeling for a girl. The first time I had wanted to try and have a relationship. So call me crazy, but I didn't care if I fell for Lucy because I knew she was falling for me just as hard.

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of my new story! How'd you like it? Want me to keep it going? Make sure to comment, vote, follow me, and share with your NaLu friends! Thanks! Love ya!-AdyLuv**


End file.
